the_freaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sachiko
Sachiko is one of the main protagonists in the anime, and one of the heroines the player can select, romancing Karma Morishige. She is a Ghost, or Spirit. Appearance Sachiko is a young girl of shorter height and below average build with long black hair and bangs that cover her face. When she is appeased, her outfit and skin changes. Her hair becomes shorter, her bangs are kept back by a red hair pin which reveals her purple eyes and more defined facial features. This Sachiko wears an off-white dress that she was wearing at the time of her insanity. In the game before her insanity, she is seen wearing a school uniform with a bow tied into her hair. After her death, she is no longer wearing her bow and is seen wearing the red dress that she took from her principal's granddaughter after killing her. When appeased, she is seen once again wearing her bow and school uniform. Personality Before her death, Sachiko was shy and reclusive. In the anime it's stated that she neither had any friends nor spent her time socializing too much. She loved her mother dearly and her death enraged Sachiko, because of which she became a bitter and vengeful spirit. Consequent to her death, Sachiko became a sinister and murderous tyrant and used her fatality to ensnare innocent victims to secure their demises. Customarily, especially in the game, Sachiko showed off that she doesn't want to just kill her victims in the line of fire, but wants to play with the victims, pretending to be their friends or letting them free just to kill them later, like an ordinary child would with their toys. She is typically accompanied by Yoshikazu, who brings and traps the victims for her. She first started trapping children in her old school so her mother wouldn't be lonely, but eventually it became solely a source of amusement. In the end, Elise Alucard and the others proved to her that nothing she did made her mother happy, which consumed Sachiko with remorse and substantiated that her love for her mother is what mattered most to her at the end of the day, and earned her rights to enter the afterlife, and "Paradise". Due to her many exploits, Sachiko has become a byword for villainy, redemption, and high-level entertainment. She is very close with Karma Morishige and it is hinted that she harbors romantic feeling towards him. Sachiko is the only one who can call Karma with a nickname, "Shig." White Sachiko White Sachiko (白サチコ Shiro Sachiko) is the purified version of Sachiko's spirit. Relationships Elise Alucard Sachiko is very close to Elise, due to the latter being the first person to be nice to her, even after her death. Elise remarks that, on the day that they met, Sachiko initially planned on scaring her, but failed and thus made Elise hug her, thinking of her as "Cute". She is one of the closest people to Sachiko in The Freaks. Trivia * Sachiko's name means "Happiness". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Freaks